Zakiev
History In the summer of 2012, Zakiev had been introduced to GraalOnline Classic by a friend, and had spent his time towering and Pking. He had never heard of a military before, but that all changed when he was recruited to Vulnus' Alteria by Xinke. Zakiev immediately took part in the interview, and was appalled when he found out that he was being assigned the rank of Commander. Unfortunately, Zakiev had been recruited to Alteria during it's downfall, and Alteria collapsed. After the downfall of Alteria, Zakiev went inactive for several months. After returning to Graal, he saw that Morzan was currently leading The State. Zakiev asked to join, and was recruited by Morzan. Less than a minute after being recruited, two officers accused Zakiev of being a "Bavarian Spy", and immediately kicked him. Zakiev begged to Morzan to be re admitted, but to no avail. Zakiev vowed to get revenge on the two ignorant officers, and decided to join Bavaria. Here he had met Peter Rhodes, who quickly gave Zakiev the rank of Commander, and the position as leader of the Bavarian Colonial Forces. Zakiev then spent months serving Peter with mindless obedience, being tasked with baby genocide, and eventually rose to lead the Bavarian Military. After a few months of serving Bavaria, Zakiev had decided to defect to Sherlock's recently created Empire. Here, he met Harau. Harau was a fierce anti-Auelist, and changed Zakiev's outlook on Auel and The State. Harau claimed that they needed to destroy The State once and for all, and cripple Auel's grip on power to ensure Graal's freedom. Zakiev joined Harau's covenant, and helped Harau and Coffee build a small army. Zakiev spent months with Harau, training under him, becoming good friends with him. Although Zakiev constantly ignored the remarks his friends made about Harau being an envious anarchist, he finally left Harau when he was convinced by his friends that Auel wasn't at all cold or tyrannical, like Harau claimed. And that all Harau had said was extremely biased, because he had been overthrown in a coup, and exiled twice. After hearing rumors about the State's grand return, Zakiev approached Auel and asked for a spot on the roster. And after a day or two of waiting, Auel had decided to assign him as Chief Warrant Officer of the Special Forces. There, Zakiev worked alongside Aga Kaage, going on off-mapping expeditions, and besieging towers. Zakiev was later promoted to Major under Kevlar's battalion, and assisted him until the demise of the State. After the State collapsed, the officers and soldiers split, either going to Morzan's Arstotzka, or Xinke's Imperia. Zakiev had heard much about Imperia, and was thrilled when he found out that it had risen. Zakiev was made a lieutenant in Vulnus's Imperian Forces, but left because of Imperia's quick downfall, and the core officer's loss of interest in leading. Shortly after the deletion of the State and the fall of Imperia, The State had resurfaced under the leadership of Rohan and Aga Kaage. Zakiev was made Major of the military police, and spent his time settling disputes. He later left to serve as a Vice Captain in Auel's recently created guild, The Army of Auel. When the Aoa collapsed, Zakiev founded the Shang family. At first, it was meant for people that he viewed prominent in the military community, but it quickly evolved into a sparring and social guild. The current Shang include: Auel Sherlock, Augustus Fujin Centauri Zakiev Regius Han After the last standing militaries fell, Macbeth and Zakiev devised a plan on creating the biggest military since the fall of the State, called Knights of the Blood Oath. Zakiev spent time on working on the military structure, training, and a punishment system, while Macbeth worked on the ranks and GFX. Macbeth and Zakiev also plotted to conquer and control Graal, using a system Zakiev had created, called the "Garrison System". The Garrison system would have four guilds control each region of Graal, and Commanders would spend the majority of their time in the Garrisons, patrolling the region, and training soldiers, to ensure that KoB was in control. Despite his contribution, Zakiev had only spent little time in KoB, because he was busy with real life, which resulted in a lot of inactivity. Despite the all the work put into it, KoB collapsed only weeks after being established.